Red Noses and Pink Roses
by CroissantLover123
Summary: Marinette is sick. Tikki has her patience tested. Chat Noir visits his Princess. This is a one-shot with fluff and stuff, containing MariChat. Enjoy! :) UPDATE: It's now a two-shot. Ladrien!
1. Chapter 1

"Tikki, I'm fine. I told you, it's only a cold." Marinette moaned at her Kwami.

"Marinette," the Kwami started, in hope of talking some sense into her Chosen. "You're sick and you know it. Just don't go to school for the day. You might get worse if you do!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Look. It's a _cold_. A damn _cold_. I've only got a cough right now. And when has that stopped anyone from going to school?" (Welp. Believe me, when you have a cough paired with a runny nose during an exam, it makes you wanna rip your throat out and become Voldemort.)

"Ok Marinette. It's up to you. Don't blame _me_ when Adrien gets sick. And it'll all be _your_ fault." Tikki really didn't want to go there, but her Chosen was acting completely _irrationally_, and it was up to her to save the day.

"Oh no! The only reason I'm going to school _is_ because of him!" Tikki releases a sigh, glad she was able to knock some sense into her Chosen, albeit the difficult way. "You know what, guess I'll just (die? I know me too) have to stay away from him then." Oh. Oh. There we go. Tikki tried. She tried again and again. It was an impossible task. _Marinette_. _Never_. _Listens_.

"Fine Marinette, whatever you say." She flew into Marinette's purse, shaking her head while doing so. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

ACHOO! Marinette sneezed into a tissue and blew into it before chucking it into a pile that had been formed over the past 3 hours. She reached for another tissue and rested her head against the wall, sighing. "I feel horrible Tikki. I didn't think that it could get any worse than that stupid cough. I guess I was wrong then."

Tikki hovered over her Chosen. "I know, Marinette. What did I tell you? I said you'd get even more sick. But did you listen? No! Miss Dupain-Cheng just couldn't _wait_ to see her beloved Adrien Agreste, could she? No, she really couldn't, instead getting herself ill and stuck in bed. I'm a Goddess over 5,000 years old, for God's sake (hehe she's a demi-god but still) and the girl still doesn't listen to me."

Marinette's jaw dropped in surprise. Her Kwami had never spoken to her like that, despite everything they've been through the past 2 years. Marinette guessed that she'd really tested her Kwami's patience. "I'm so sorry, Tikki. I didn't know how much of a pain I was. I really didn't mean to make you feel like that." Marinette guiltily blew her nose before the tissue joined the rest of the pile. "Am I seriously that much of a burden? Like, a typical teenage girl?" Marinette asked, genuinely upset.

Tikki pitied her Chosen. She really did. But sometimes, she can go over the top. That was just Marinette, though, and that's what made her unique. Aside the cleverness, funniness, clumsiness and wittiness. Those were qualities that made Marinette…well, _Marinette_. "Of course not, Mari. you're not at all annoying, nor a burden. Just a bit... stubborn." There. That was the word.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks, Tikki. Honestly." Grabbing another tissue, she blew her nose and violently rubbed it. "Ugh. It's times like these when I wish I was Voldemort." (My thoughts exactly)

"What? Why?" Tikki questioned, curiosity visible at her Chosen's odd statement.

"Because, he wouldn't have to spend all day rubbing his _non-existent nose_!" Marinette replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her skylight. Then another. Then another. Looking up, Marinette could make out Chat Noir's silhouette. _'Great. What's he doing here? It's enough that Ladybug is ill, I don't want Chat to be either! Who's going to save Paris, or take care of my kitty?'_ Marinette did remember Chat mentioning the neglect he received from his father, and it pained her heart just thinking about it. She motioned for Chat to come in, seeing as she couldn't be bothered to get up, in all honesty, even though she was already on her bed. (Honestly, that's a mood). Chat opened the skylight and hopped in.

"Good afternoon, _Purr_incess. You're not looking too well today. I thought as much. My Mari-senses were tingling. So, I got here as fast as I could, with a few things." He emptied a bag onto her bed. There was a box of tissues and also a few bars of chocolate. "Also, roses. For my Princess." He presented a bouquet of the most pretty pink roses Marinette had ever seen.

"Oh _Chat_! This is amazing! I love it, you shouldn't have! (Marinette, we all know you secretly want that chocolate…). Pink roses are my favourite! How did you know I was ill?" She reached for a bar of chocolate, unwrapping it and shoving it into her mouth. "Want some?" Marinette offered, mouth half-full.

"No, thanks. It's all for you. I told you, my Mari-senses were tingling. That's how I knew." Chat smirked.

Marinette laughed, and though it was dry and raspy, it was still a beautiful laugh. "_Mari_-_senses_? You've got to be _kitten_ me! Seriously though, how did you know?"

Chat froze. He couldn't say: _'I'm in your class, I sit right on front of you. You were really sick the whole time and got sent home early so I really worried about you for the next 2 hours. Then, as soon as school was out, I asked Nathalie for permission to visit you to, like, see how you're doing because I really hoped to God that you were completely okay.'_ Instead, he said: "Hey! You made a pun! Well, I…ummmm…someone told me. I knew I had to do something, since I don't want my Princess to come to any harm." He laughed it off, rather awkwardly, internally screaming at himself.

"…Right. Ok." Marinette thought it was a believable excuse. She still had a strong gut feeling that Chat Noir was someone in her class. "Do you not have any homework, or something, to do?" Marinette asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah. I do. But that can wait. Besides, I have nothing due tomorrow." Chat suddenly had an idea. "Hey! How about we watch a movie? It'll kill time and you'll hopefully feel a little better afterwards."

"Sure! I could do with a break from all the schoolwork, sewing and patr- "Marinette stopped mid-sentence and backpeddled. "Pastries! I meant pastries! Yeah, baking. The pastries, that is." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she spoke.

"O-kay? Well, I do know it can get a bit tiring, seeing as I have to balance school, homework, being a superhero and all the extra-curricular activities, I take part in._ Against my own will._" The last sentence was muttered underneath his breath. "Anyways, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, um, let's watch a romcom! I love romcoms!" Mariette started listing numerous romcoms while Chat went to get Marinette's laptop. (How did he know her password? Don't ask _me_, I don't know.)

"Woah! Ok. Slow down. Let's watch this one." He pointed to the screen and Marinette nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes! I _love_ that one!"

The end credits for the movie started to roll and Chat looked down to find Marinette fast asleep on his chest. She looked pretty, despite her red nose and heavy eyes. He gently slipped her head from his chest to her pillow, pulling up the blanket and tidying the bed. Before he left, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight _Purr_incess." With that, Paris' darkness had engulfed the black leather-clad hero as he vaulted away to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

ACHOO! Adrien Agreste lay in bed, blowing his nose and tossing the tissue onto the pile that he had made. He was sick, all thanks to his Princess…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Here we are, with another one-shot! I hope you enjoyed this one, because it's fluff, compared to the other ones. **

**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR, THOMAS ASTRUC DOES!**

**I wrote this instead of sleeping, like the weird person I am.**

**Also, for those of you wondering, Marinette was going to mention her patrols to Chat Noir and that's why she backpedalled.  
**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, so I know where to improve on.**

**Until next time! Stay safe.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien checked the time. Midnight. Why couldn't he sleep? What was so difficult about closing your eyes and opening your arms to darkness? Well, when you put it like that…

A loud thud on his window made him jump out of is bed, falling onto the floor. He got up and rubbed his sore head, squinting his eyes to see who would make such a noise at this time of night. When he saw spots, he was sure he had concussion. Until the spots moved, causing him to scream with surprise. Why the heck were there moving spots on his window?

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice sounded hollow, probably due to lack of sleep. She was a light sleeper, from what Adrien had gathered.

"Hm?"

"What happened? Why are you on the floor? Are you ok?" Nathalie, despite her tiredness, moved to help Adrien up and get him back on his bed.

"I'm fine," Adrien croaked, but he was sure it sounded more like a drowning cat. How ironic.

"You sure?" Nathalie rubbed her eyes.

"There were moving spots on my window! They were big and fat and moving and…fat. And I saw them, and they were scary." His speech was slightly slurred, from both lack of sleep and the nasty cold.

Nathalie sighed frustratedly. "Adrien, listen. You need sleep ok? Try to get some, _please_. For my sake. And Gabriel's."

Adrien nodded his head wearily, lying back on his head. "Sorry about that. G'night Nathalie."

The older woman smiled. "No worries. Goodnight Adrien."

Adrien closed his eyes, on the verge of sleep when another sound woke him up. When he looked up at his window again, he saw red this time. Okay, _that's_ the concussion speaking. Who would wear a red one-piece suit and knock on his window? It took a while; he sat on his bed and tried to think. Who could it be? The knocking was becoming more frequent, making Adrien realise that he hadn't opened the window. Trudging over, his vision blurred, so he took a moment to steady himself. Once he opened the window, the figure quickly jumped in.

"It's about time!" She whisper-shouted.

"L-Ladybug?" Adrien cocked his head to the side in confusion.

It took all of Ladybug's willpower not to hug him. "That is my name, correct."

"What are you doing here? And why so…late? Is _that_ the word?" His words came out slowly as he put his finger to his chin.

Ladybug frowned. "Oh, God. You've got it _really_ bad. Even worse than I did."

Adrien shivered, making Ladybug's frown deepen, until she realised the window was still open.

"Oh, sorry about that. I should have closed that." She gently closed the window, making sure to leave it unlocked so she could leave easily. Turning back to Adrien, she sighed.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

He took a moment to respond. "Ummmm…nope. I was just awake." Shaking himself to get rid of the tiredness, he finally realised who he was talking to. He gasped loudly.

"_Ladybug?_ You're here?"

The bug in question immediately moved forward and pressed her finger against his lips. "Ssh! Do you want to wake Nathalie up again?"

Adrien stood dumbfounded for a second. "Ok," he muttered. "First of all, what are you doing here? Second of all, why are you here so _late?_ And last but not least, I'm sorry. You know, for not opening the window sooner." He bowed his head in embarrassment, scratching his neck, which was getting redder, he was sure.

"Apology accepted." Ladybug answered, fidgeting with her hair ribbons.

"Woah, LB. We are not going _anywhere_ until you've answered my questions." Adrien stopped her as she was going to make her way to the sofa.

She sighed. Great. She'd been avoiding this as well, hoping his fever would help him forget. "Well, I found out that you were sick, so I decided to drop by." Her eyebrows furrowed and she gently kicked the floor with the tip of her foot, her hands behind her back. Adrien had seen that look too many times as Chat Noir. And as endearing as it was, he knew there was something else. He quirked his brow.

"That's not all, is it?"

Ladybug's head shot up. "How did you…?"

"Never mind that. What else?" He asked, smirking once he realised she was blushing underneath the mask. Though, it was quite hard to tell since she was looking down again and her bangs were in the way. _Cute._

She held her arm out, holding a green sparkly gift bag, with small doodles on it. He accepted it, feeling his own cheeks heat up. "You know you didn't have to, right?"

"Well, yes. But, what kind of person would that make me? Also, I figured you would be awake, and I couldn't sleep. So…"

Adrien chuckled. "It's ok. Thank you so much for this," he gestured to the bag. "It really means a lot to me." He did wonder, sometimes, whether Ladybug was a fan of him or not. He always assumed she was because of one time he caught her gawking at one of his billboards, as Chat. This could be more evidence. "Can I open it?"

Ladybug smiled. "Of course! Who's stopping you?"

The blond bounced in excitement and tiptoed to his bed. Emptying the bag, his eyes widened as he scanned the contents. _Three_ whole boxes of Dupain-Cheng pastries. _Extra._ _Large_. _Boxes_. Of _Dupain-Cheng_ pastries. He was pretty sure he could see a box of soup sachets and a box of tissues with Ladybug's signature and cute doodles. Yep, he's keeping _that_ for sure. She also wrote him a little card, one she clearly made herself. It had glitter, sequins, gems and paint. His eyes glaze and he opened it, reading her neat handwriting aloud.

**'****To Adrien,**

**Get well soon! If you ever need anything, just know that your local Bug will come right away! Here's my number. (It's on my Miraculous, so don't worry!)**

**Special love from,  
Ladybug xx'**

He couldn't stop himself. His tears spilled everywhere. To be frank, he couldn't care less. Reaching out to embrace her tightly, his sobbing stilled.

"Thank you, Ladybug. It - it really means a lot to me, you know? Living with a father that really couldn't care less about you lowers any self-esteem. This just – thank you," he breathed into her hair, his hold on her tightening, if possible.

Ladybug was moved. Like, wow. She knew that Adrien's father was neglectful, but she didn't know it reached to _this_ extent. She made a solemn pledge to herself that she would keep Adrien safe, no matter what it took. She would visit him when he needed her, and she would bring him presents. Pastries from the bakery, she guessed, since he loved them a lot. Clearly. It hurt her that someone so pure was hurting so much inside. Her face was in his neck, and she her eyes threatened to spill tears. They won. She pulled away from the embrace, cupping his tear-stained cheek, sniffling.

"Listen. I meant what I said on the letter. If you ever need anything; food, support, or just someone to vent to, I'm always here. I promise."

Adrien wiped his face with the back of his hand. "See, this is why I love you."

Ladybug's head snapped. "You _what?" _She looked flustered, her blush creeping down her neck. Her breathing quickened.

Adrien realised he must have said that out loud. "No! Not that! I mean, I _do_ love you, just not like that! I mean – ugh! I'm sorry, I must sound super stupid right now."

Ladybug laughed. It was melodious and charming, despite the fact that she was crying. "Adrien, no worries. I love you too." SHE _DID_ IT! SHE _CONFESSED!..._As Ladybug. _Oh. _Well, at least she knew he liked her. A part of her anyways.

It was Adrien's turn to blush. It was a ferocious one, he tried to tackle it. But it won over, owning rights to the shade of red his face would go. He offered a shy smile, before looking at the clock.

"Oh wow! It's 1:47AM already?"

Ladybug gasped. "Really? Ok, I have something to do before I go. Lucky Charm," she whispered. A pink glow emanated from the air. Ladybug reached out, catching a mug, spoon and a kettle.

"What is that for?"

"You'll see." Ladybug went into the bathroom to fill the kettle and boiled the water. Muffled bubbling could be heard while Ladybug emptied the soup sachet into the red-and-black spotted mug. Once the water boiled, she poured the water in and mixed it with the spoon. The indulging aroma of chicken filled the room.

"Soup?"

"Yeah," Ladybug started, handing the warm mug to him. "To help you feel better. Also, you can keep the kettle, mug and spoon. I've asked my Kwami to make it permanent. So, you can make soup whenever. Trust me, it helps."

"Kwami?" He had to act dumb, so she didn't get suspicious.

"Yes, a sort of demi-god, if you will."

"Ah." Adrien cautiously took a sip, making sure he didn't burn himself. "This is great! Thank you, LB. I don't know how many times I've said that today. But, I _will_ say it as many times as it takes for you to realise that I am forever grateful to have you in my life."

Ladybug felt her cheeks flaming, begging herself to function normally. She booped his nose. "Stop it, you. I have to leave, I'm afraid." She pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I'm coming back tomorrow. For now, get some sleep, you have school."

"Yes, Bug." Adrien smiled. Never in a million years would he imagine a night like this. It was all thanks to his Princess, as well. He made a mental note to thank her. "I love you."

She stopped and turned her head. "I love you too." Climbing onto the window frame, she blew a kiss. "See you tomorrow, hot stuff." Then, she left.

Adrien was a mess. His cheeks erupted and he swayed from side to side, a lopsided smile etched onto his features. It was only when a bit of hot soup splashed onto his foot, that he remembered to finish that.

That night, Adrien and Marinette slept soundly. Both couldn't help but thank the cold for bringing them together. Now, that's not something you hear every day. They have to be careful what they wish for, after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So, it's been a couple of months. This chapter has been in the making but with exams completely beating me up, I really haven't had time to finish it off. But, here it is! It's also convenient. It _is_ Ladrien June!**

**Things escalated rather quickly, I agree, but oh well. Also, I am aware that they probably screamed the whole house down during this, but please, for the sake of the story (and my sanity), let us just imagine that no-one heard them.**

**Enjoy. Stay safe.**

**:)**


End file.
